In Search of Forgotten Wings
by Prince Kama
Summary: What happens when you fall into darkness and there is no light? What do you do? Nothing. The darkness takes over and you become it's tool. R
1. of scary doors and bottomless pits

In Search of Forgotten Wings

Chapter 1: The Door

Even in the deepest blackest void,

There is light,

Even in the core of light,

There is darkness,

But what if you cannot find the light,

In the center of the void,

What happens then?

Do you lose everything?

No…,

You forget,

What do you forget?

The thing most precious to the heart,

It's wings,

Without those wings the darkness,

Will finally overcome the light,

And the light shall be no more.

For as long as anyone could remember, the land of Elythia had been ruled by the wise and just Silverwind family. Of course there had been other rulers who were not part of that family, but none were as good as a Silverwind ruler, anyone else who attempted to take the crown of Elythia usually brought about a rebellion or civil war and then a new Silverwind would take over.

At the time when our story begins the current king was named Ambrose Silverwind, a man of middle age, a little after his prime, but not by much, he was not the warrior king like his father, but rather would send a message of peace to those who opposed him. He of course had a queen to call his own, her name is Victoria, she is the fairest women in all the lands. This great and powerful couple ruled justly and raised three children,Alphonze the oldest, tall, blue eyed, with short cropped blond hair, a smart and athletic boy. Next was Alysandra, a young beauty, who it was said would one day rival her mother, she is similar to her brother except for that she has long brown hair and she can usually beat her older brother at anything she wanted to, she is the adventurer of the family always exploring, always finding new things. Finally the youngest and smallest Haru, he has a smile for everyone bright enough to melt even the toughest warriors heart, even if the eyes that were behind the smile were a little disconcerting, unlike anyone else in the family his eyes were gray and only slightly tinged with blue, even though he constantly smiled the eyes seemed to stare past the person, the eyes seemed to stare at what made you,…… you, they seemed to stare at the persons very heart and soul, the boy knew that he scared some people so he let his long blond hair fall all around his face, hiding the gray eyes, his hair at the back pulled into a ponytail which his sister was constantly trying to braid. All in all a perfect family for a land at peace.

Alphonzecalmly stared out the window at the falling drops of rain, he hated the rain he always got wet, and he hated getting wet. He pulled in little Haru as he almost fell out the window after catching a few rain drops on his tongue. " Don't you just love the rain Alphonze?" his face was spattered with rain drops,Alphonze wiped them off. "No, I hate it" "but, but, but the rain makes everything smell so fresh and n-". He was interrupted by Alysandra as she came bursting through the door in the library in which they were resting, she came up babbling incoherently and occasionally jumping up and down.Alphonze calmly clamped a hand over her mouth until she calmed down. " What is it Ally? Huh? Huh?" said Haru, now he was the one hoping up and down, it was apparently important. " I found a new door!" said Alysandra. "Really?" Haru asked eagerly he always loved when a new door was found, they always led to interesting places. " Are you sure? Its not the one behind the tapestry?" said Alphonze. He really hated it when doors turned out to ones they had already visited. "nope, this one is new, I'm sure of it!" "Come onAl aren't you coming" said Haru he was already at the door how he gotten thereAlphonze didn't know, last time he saw him he was standing right next to him.Alphonze slowly got up and followed his younger brother.

Following Alysandra they winded their way through the castle that was their home, they passed two maids right before they reached their destination little Haru smiled and waved at them and they smiled and returned his wave. Little did they know that those two maids would be the last people on Elythia to ever see them again. They came to the door it looked just like any other in the castle tall, wood, brass handle. "you sure this is it?" saidAlphonze skeptically. "Yep, you guys ready" "Ahuh". She placed her hand on the handle and pulled, the door opened without a sound. But there was nothing there only darkness. Being the closest Alysandra reached toward the blackness her hand went in but she couldn't see it and then in a moment the darkness pulled her in. Little Haru dove in head first yelling "SISTER!".Alphonze made a desperate grab for Haru's feet but missed and he to stumbled into the darkness, but his feet didn't meet the floor, because there was no floor. His senses were gone, but he knew he falling….. falling……… into…….. Darkness……..


	2. of men in white coats and a boy of black...

Chapter 2

The Devil in White

They were falling, falling into darkness all their senses were deadened they all attempted to scream at some point in the fall but no sound came out of their lungs, it was as if the darkness absorbed the sound before it could even emerge. Somewhere in their fall they tried to reach out to each other, their fingers brushed for only a moment then they were pulled apart by small hands that ripped and tore at their clothes. For these poor children the darkness was complete, their would be no light at the center of this darkness, as their would be for a boy many years later. Time became distorted they had been falling for minutes, maybe years there was know way to know, each of the children in turn slowly slipped into darkness.

Hiru struggled through the darkness finally breaking through the fog of unconsciousness. It would have been better if Hiru had stayed unconscious, his body hurt all over, his lungs were on fire, and most distressing of all the darkness was still there, but now it was different chalky and sort sandy. Before there had been a large weight holding him down and now suddenly the weight was lifted. Though his brain told him not to he slowly struggled to his knees and immediately threw up. Wiping the his mouth with the back of his hand, he tried once again to rise to his feet and this time succeeded, he looked around quickly surveying the landscape,…… if you could call it that. He stood on a plain but not just any plain it was completely gray,….. and flat, there was no horizon just more gray, a chalky gray sand swirled around feet. He rubbed his eyes hoping this was all a dream but it wasn't. Suddenly he was staring up at the gray sky looking around to see what had caused his fall, he saw his smaller brother's prone form lying in the sand. He leaned over his brother's form and then he heard a small groan escape his lips. His clothes were ripped to shreds, his shirt was in tatters, his pants had seemed to fair better, looking at himself, his clothes were in much the same state except for the cloak he had been given for his birthday, it seemed unharmed. Now assured that his brother was okay he went stumbling through the gray dust in search of his sister.

He found her a few yards off almost completely covered by the gray dust . After dusting off some of the dust he began to shake her quietly whispering her name. Stumbling up behind Alphonze Haru said pointing "look brother… someone's coming" and indeed someone was, a black speck was approaching but it strides were taking it across what seemed to be miles of the gray sand.

Suddenly the black dot was no longer a speck but a person who came to stand in front of them in a few of his elongated strides. This was Ansem, not the Ansem a boy named Sora would one day meet, but a much younger version newly recruited to the dark side. " So these are the people who intrude on my plane" said the strange man bedecked in white. " Who… who…. are you?" Said Alphonze moving in front of his siblings. "Who I am? Well I am Ansem emissary of darkness, of course" a sardonic grin lighting his face. "Where is this place and what do you want from us?" ventured Haru rushing out from behind his brother. "Ahhh… two very good question young child you are on the plane of Gray, simply and to answer you second question I'm here to take your hearts!" With a simple flick of his wrist chains made of pure darkness sprang for the gray sand latching around Haru's ankles and wrists. "No!" Alysandra leaped forward to help her brother but to no avail because similar chains sprang from the sand and wrapped around her ankles and wrists. When the chains leapt from the sand Alphonze deftly dodged them leaping to the side. " Ahh a tricky one are we?" Ansem intoned with an amused smirk "Noir thundara!" A black lightning streaked out from the gray horizon striking the unsuspecting Alphonze. His body crumpled to he ground in a limp pile. The black lightning could still be seen flickering over Alphonze's body, suddenly the black lightning sprang from his body striking both Alysandra and Haru rendering both of the other children unconscious. The chains now snaked out of the ground wrapping around Alphonze and propping him up.

"Now for the those hearts" said Ansem with a small chuckle. With a rapid succession of signs all three of the children's hearts were drawn out of their body's perfect in every way crystalline and perfectly shaped. Ansem moved closer to the hearts examining each one in turn. "These first two," grasping the hearts of Alphonze and Alysandra "are pure and clean perfect for my plans, but this last one is not" the heart rotated 180 degrees showing a small black vein running through the heart of the crystalline heart. "The heartless can have him" said Ansem with utter contempt, placing Haru's heart back inside his body. I t was then that the shadow heartless came materializing from the dust to converge on the unfortunate boy. They piled all over him each trying to get in prime position for the boys heart. Suddenly the mound of heartless froze, it then began to tremble violently. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped, Ansem turned back to examining the two crystalline hearts. Until, the mound of heartless burst apart with a resounding boom scattering small chunks of heartless everywhere. In the center of a large blast radius stood Haru. This was not the poor afraid boy of moments before but one much more powerful. A strange fire, not orange but black covered his small hands. Touching his skin the dark fire didn't seem to burn him but fed off him. The chains that held him before had dissipated he now rushed at Ansem and began beating his fists on his white coat. As the dark fire began burning small holes in the coat Haru began to yelling " Give! Me back! My family!" the fire spreading to encircle his eyes. Ansem contemplated the small boy burning holes in one of his favorite trench coats. "Maybe I can use you, but you shall need a name… hhhmmmm I like this fire of yours so you will aptly be named Blaze, yes I quiet like that, Blaze" Ansem said placing his hand on the small boy's head the eyes that stared back at Ansem were blank and vacant he saw nothing knew nothing was nothing putty to be molded.

An: well... well... welll... this is Kama andthis isthe end of chapter 2. Yay me! As you've probably geussed this story starts much before the actual events of both kingdom hearts storys, but no worries we'll be gettin back up to speed soon I'm going to skip a lot of unimportant stuff and get back to more important things next chapter! well I'm signin off now see ya next chapter!


End file.
